


I'm a B-Boy!

by Tonystarkisaslut



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: HAPPY PRIDE MONTH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!, Trans!Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 19:04:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19115836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tonystarkisaslut/pseuds/Tonystarkisaslut
Summary: Irondad bio au. Peter coming out as trand to Tony. Please ?





	I'm a B-Boy!

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Pride Month!!!   
> Sorry this is short, but I wanted it to be sweet and soft and little. Hope you enjoy!

“Gwen, help me clean the dishes?” Tony asks, already taking his plate over.

Peter nods and follows, shifting a bit. “Hey, dad? There’s… there’s something I want to tell you…”

Tony hums and hands a clean plate to Peter to dry. “Yeah?” He asks.

“I um… well… it’s pride month…”

Tony hums and hands him the next plate. “It is, isn’t it? I need to tell Pepper to donate to LGBT charities this month.” He says softly.

Peter swallows thickly accepts the last plate. “Well, that’s a good idea…”

Tony dries his hands off and sits them both down on the couch. “Is this about MJ?” He asks.

Peter splutters, eyes wide. “W-What?”

Tony smiles. “I see the way you look at her. Listen, I don’t care if you’re a lesbian. Or bi or pan or anything else. You’re my kid, and I’ll love you no matter what.” He says, petting his shoulder.

Peter blushes. “I… I actually… I’m st-straight I…”

Tony frowns and leans back. “Oh, I’m very sorry. I didn’t- I assumed-“

Peter blushes more and hides his face. “Oh god.”

Tony slightly panics. “I- Gwen I- I’m sorry, please don’t cry, I-“

Peter shakes his head and looks up. “I’m not Gwen!” He says.

Tony blinks and shuts his mouth, confusion on his face.

Peter takes a deep breath. “I’m sorry I yelled. I just- I’m a b-boy. I’m trans. I’m a boy.”

Tony sighs in relief, hugging Peter. “God, I thought I gave you an existential crisis or something.” Outing your kid before your kid is ready to come out is a definite no no, no matter how much you want to show them you love them no matter what.

Peter sobs and lets out a shaky breath. “Is that- is it okay? That I’m not your little girl?”

Tony pulls back and laughs. “Of course it’s okay, Gw- um… of course it’s okay.”

Peter blushes. “I like the name Peter.” He says softly.

Tony smiles and nods. “Of course it’s okay Peter. I meant it, you’re my kid, and I’ll love you and support you no matter what.”

Peter sniffles and kisses Tony’s cheek, beaming. “Th-Thank you, dad.”

Tony smiles fondly and pulls out his Stark-pad. “Alright, So, the first thing we need to do is get you an appointment with the doctor to start HRT, and then we need to size you for a binder and- do you want new clothes? I always let you pick what you wanted to wear but just in case- oh, and your room too? Do you want a hair cut? It’s pretty short already but we can always-“

Peter giggles and hugs his dad again. “You’re rambling.”

Tony laughs nervously. “Sorry kiddo, lots of things to do on my mind. You know how I am.”

Peter beams. “I sure do.” He says softly.

Even though he was scared, he knew Tony would accept him. Would love him. God, he’s lucky to have him as dad.


End file.
